trollzfandomcom-20200214-history
Field Trip
"Field Trip" is episode 19 of the Trollz television series. Official Description "On the way back from a school field trip to the History of Magic Museum, Rock's jealousy of the girls' magic starts a foolish fight. After Ruby's anti-Rock spell ends up shutting down both the bus and Mr. Slate, the Trollz are stranded in the woods with only ravenous Ghost Dogs for company! The boys must leave their jealousy behind and cooperate to get the magic school bus moving again. The wheels on the bus..." Synopsis Mr. Trollheimer is taking his class on a fieldtrip to Trollisberg to visit the Museum of Troll History. The bus ride promises to be long and Ruby makes an unprovoked snip at Topaz, though Sapphire states it’s deflected anger from her and Rock arguing, for which she receives no sympathy. Coal is distracting himself with video games and Alabaster offers facts of Trollisberg which doesn’t impress an agitated Rock. Jasper chimes in on his love troubles and Flint advices that he be honest with Ruby in order to work things out. Rock attempts this by sending her a note, but he throws it so hard, it beans Mr. Trollheimer on the head and causes their bus to swerve. Ruby is outraged by his actions and retaliates with a spell to make him echo his words. Trollheimer scolds them both for their behavior, telling them to work things out peacefully. Ruby is indignant, insisting she did nothing wrong, while Rock finds it unfair how girls are considered special for their magic. Upon reaching Trollisberg, the oldest settlement known to trolls, the field trip can begin in full, with Sapphire excited for a history lesson. The class ventures through the museum from dinosaurs to Cave trolls, but stop at a diorama of “The Battle of Thunder Peak”. While the BFFL are surprised by the visage of Simon as the battle’s enemy, the boys are more interested in the image of male trolls casting magic. Trollheimer informs them that all trolls used to have magic, but in an effort to stop power struggles among the trolls, the Ancients decided to limit magic to spell beads cast by females while males became masters of science and technology. This talk does not quell Rock’s outrage. The group watches a (rather dated) video that explains the tradition of trolls taking their infant daughters to the Amber Caves where liquid Amber drips on their bellybuttons and forms the gem stones which gives them powers. Jasper and Rock slip out while the movie is playing and when the rest go looking for them, they find the students in the mouths of the automated dinosaurs being “eaten”. Topaz offers to spell them out, but as the risk is too great, Alabaster makes a call to the manufacturers (a company owned by his family) to request the blueprints. Sometime later, the boys have been freed and are scolded by Trollheimer for damaging the machine and ditching the presentation. Rock defends that he shouldn’t have to learn about magic since they have no ability to use it. Trollheimer tries to tell them that they have their own talents that are just as vital as having magic, pointing out how the other boy trolls worked together to free them, but Ruby undercuts his talk by mocking the males out of spite. Rock is still not convinced and when Amethyst asks Coal for his opinion, he admits he kind of agrees which causes her to storm off. Now they are in the middle of a disagreement as well and the bus has split between boys and girls. Ruby snips at Flint’s singing and Rock jumps to his defense. The argument escalates to Ruby using another spell which zaps the bus with electricity. Their vehicle breaks down and Mr. Trollheimer is dazed from the zap, now unresponsive. The girls try to relax his stiffened body with a spell but end up putting him to sleep. Off the bus, Ruby and Rock are still arguing but when they hear the call of wild animals, Alabaster identifies them to be Shoni, dangerous ghost dogs, which are fast approaching their location. The disagreeing couple come face-to-face with the creatures and after Ruby casts a spell to blind them, the two return to their friends. On the bus, with danger fast approaching, the two sides decide to team up in order to save themselves. Ruby and Rock head out to hold back the approaching shoni pack while Sapphire and Alabaster devise a plan to keep the horde back using bright lights and load noises. They get to work on fixing the bus’s engine while Topaz, Onyx, Jasper and Flint are put in charge of the loud noise. Rock has collected sticks to use as weapons and somehow starts to mend things with Ruby, though they cut the moment short as they must battle off the approaching monsters with flaming projectiles. Back on the bus, Jasper and Topaz hotwire Flint’s guitar to the bus’s speaker box and Onyx uses some magic for amplification. With the dogs right on them, Ruby and Rock retreat to the bus and thanks to Sapphire and Alabaster, the engines are back online. Flint uses his guitar to send the dogs running off, and the kids celebrate while Trollheimer finally awakes and drives them safety home, none the wiser. Back at school, the girls get on Ruby about her careless magic uses that could have endangered them all while the boys admit magic is more responsibility than just pulling pranks. Sapphire agrees to this (while Onyx denies it) and Trollheimer congratulates all ten of them for working together. Spell Moment * Trained Pet Spell Spells Used *'Words pour out like from a fountain, make him echo like a mountain"' **User: Ruby **Result: Makes Rock's words echo after he speaks *'Zap and tingle, spark and sizzle, make his hair a total frizzle' **User: Ruby **Result: Attempts to ruin Rock's hair, but zaps out the power on the school bus and stuns Mr. Trollheimer *'Muscle twitches, nervous spasms, leave the teacher who now has 'em. His whole body just relax, no more stiffness to the max' **User: Onyx, Sapphire, Topaz and Amethyst **Result: Attempts to make a stunned Mr. Trollheimer relaxed and normal, but instead puts him to sleep *'Hope there's sunblock in your plan, goodbye pasty, hello tan' **User: Ruby **Result: Causes a bright light to drive back the shoni *'Our situation's awful dire, spook those dogs with leaves of fire' **User: Ruby **Result: Sets branches on fire to ward off the shoni *'Hearing Flint should make you run, echo it for twice the fun' **User: Onyx and Topaz **Result: Amplifies Flint's guitar music to scare off the shoni and awaken Mr. Trollheimer Trivia To be completed. Category:Episodes